


The Darkness' Light

by midori15



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: AR, Attempt at Action, F/M, Slow Updates, haven't read the manga yet, my first non-BL fanfic, revised edition of the manga for the author's liking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori15/pseuds/midori15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yue became interested in Yura because of her potential to become the perfect mother of his children, what will Rikuo to protect the onmyouji girl?</p><p>Sorry, summary is not my thing but it's just a hunch of the whole story... Revised version of the manga to comply to Rikuo/Yura pairing... and a side Ryuuji/Tsurara</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness' Light

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, everyone! Actually I had no idea why I started writing this fanfic because I’m already busy with another fanfic, which I’m struggling to write and a fiction, except that I re-watched Nurarihyon no Mago again. And then I had the urge to write about this couple since the manga has stopped abruptly and had no final say onto who’s going to be the wife of the Sandaime, and I must admit that I’m really a big shipper of this couple (Yay!). And last, I’ll confess as early as now that I haven’t read the manga, so…. um, if you’ll excuse some differences and its lousy action since it’s a fanfic….hehehe.
> 
> Sorry for the ranting (TT-TT) but before I forgot I should warn you that I don't have a beta at present since my previous one is busy with work and English is not my primary language so there will be mistakes (hopefully not lots of) *crosses fingers*
> 
> Oh well, I’ll stop now with this blabbering and you should now proceed your main goal, reading the fanfic of this pairing. RikuoxYura, GO!!!! Please no ship flames, cause I really don’t mind the other ships honestly and I respect your choices. I hope you’ll enjoy and support this pairing. And before I forgot, all reviews are very welcome!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Nurarihyon no Mago.

       While Nura Rikuo was fighting with Nue, after the latter’s birth and sending Hagoromo Gitsune and Tsuchigumo to hell, with his _Hyakki Yakō_. Keikain Yura, the now somewhat official heir to the Keikain clan, watched the clash of the two beings with Grey existences (entities with both yokai and human bloods) above the sky of the Nijo Castle and Kyoto, and saw the differences of the two.

       Nura Rikuo who already had accepted both of his heritages, human and yokai, was fighting for the survival of both human and ayakashi races and the revenge for the death of his father, while Nue, no Abe no Seimei the greatest Onmyouji of all times, who had forsaken his human blood and had chosen to embrace his yokai blood, was for destruction and the reign of darkness over light as he had proclaimed.

       In the midst of her observation, she suddenly sensed something dangerous. She turned and sought for the location of it when she saw that Nue was looking at her directly even he was presently facing Nura and his Parade of Hundred Demons. She paled with fear and stepped backward thus bumping onto her brother, Keikain Ryuuji.

       “Yura! What are you-” Ryuuji started but was stopped when Keikain Hidemoto, their ancestor who’s now a part of Yura’s Hagun inquired.

       “Yura-chan, what’s wrong? You look pale. Did you eat something spoiled in the Main House?”

        The onmyouji girl was snapped out of her trance and about to snap at her ancestor of _like that would happen_ when she was unexpectedly snatched to the air.

       “Hmmmm….. You’re a fine one.” The one who snatched her in the air spoke with an ominous voice. “Good. I find a suitable one at last.”

       Yura turned her head to looked at her capturer with wide, frightened eyes and realized that it was Nue who was holding her with his left hand wrapped in her waist, while the other arm wielding his sword.

       “YURA!” Ryuuji yelled from the rooftop of the castle.

       “YURA-CHAN!” Hidemoto shouted, still unable to believe how Nue neared them without noticing his presence and snatched Yura.

       “L-le-let me go!” Yura started to struggle to shake him off to escape but to no avail instead his hold tightened.

       “Shut it” was the only reply of his and started to float away from the castle to retreat and bring her somewhere.

       “NII-CHA~N!!” Yura cried while she futilely clawed the arm around her and thrash wildly.

       “YURA! LET HER GO!” The Yokai Nura bellowed and planned to attack Seimei , planning on getting her back.

       Nue saw him before Nura’s attacked landed at them and repelled it with his sword one-handed and holding Yura in his other arm closely. “I will not ‘cause she’s the one I’m looking for, so don’t get in my way, Nura Clan!” Nue gritted while he and Nura clashed using the broken Nenekirimaru and can only fight with the help of his allies from Tonō and his subordinates who performed Matoi with him. Nue rammed Nura down with his “heptagram”.

       “Seimei! Let her go!” Nura yelled and tried to strike again.

       Nue saw an opening and decked the Third Heir to the castle. Nura landed at the castle with a painful crash.

       “NURA-KUN!” Yura tried to reach for him when someone attacked Nue.

       “GARO, DEVOUR!” Ryuuji attacked the spawn of Hagoromo Gitsune. “Mamiru!”

       “Right, Ryuuji. Protect Yura. That’s the reason why I become strong. To protect Yura.” Mamiru proceeded to attack the former Onmyouji but was repelled sending the onmyouji down.

       “MAMIRU-KU~N!”

       “MAMIRU!”

* * *

       Nura Rikuo stood up with the aid of Kubinashi and Yuki-onna when he saw how Keikain Mamiru was thrown with just the “heptagram” of Nue.

       “Young master, are you okay?” Tsurara inquired worriedly.

       “I’m fine.”

       “But really, why did Nue snatched the onmyouji girl?” Aotabo asked no one.

       “I really don’t know Ao but we need to save Yura.” Rikuo gritted in pain of his right side where he hit it with big debris of stone walls when he was taken down by Nue.

* * *

       Mamiru stood up looking like he was feeling no pain at all even though he was bleeding in the forehead.

       “Mamiru!” Ryuuji headed for him. “Can you still fight?”

       “Ye-yeah!”

       “Ryuuji-kun. Mamiru-kun. Don’t let Nue take Yura-chan away.” Hidemoto instructed them.

       “As if we would let that monster take my younger sister.”Ryuuji sneered at his ancestor. “Mamiru, get ready.”

       “Right.” Mamiru straightened and prepared for another attack.

       “Gengen, run!”

* * *

       “Oi Rikuo, are you saying that that onmyouji girl you’re planning to save is Yura-chan?” Amezou bowled over while pointing at Yura in the hands of Nue.

       “Yeah.”

       “Oh ho~, so that is the famous Yura-chan that we’re talking about, huh?” Awashima inquired. “I didn’t expect her to be an onmyouji. Rikuo, you~!” She proceeded to tease.

       “Ri-rikuo-sama?! Wh-what are they talking about?” Yuki-onna asked, flabbergasted and red with jealousy.

       “Yo-young m-master? A-a-are you wi-with th-the onmyouji girl?” Kubinashi questioned but looks like scared of the answer.

       “Idiots, of course not. And to answer you’re question Amezou, yes, that plain-looking, flat-chested onmyouji is Yura.” Rikuo deadpanned even in pain. “And would all of you shut it, this is not the time for jokes.”

       His grandfather appeared at his side, with the rest of his subordinates.

       “Old man!”

       “Supreme Commander!” the rest exclaimed.

       “Where’s the vessel of Hagoromo Gitsune?” Rikuo asked the Supreme Commander.

       “She’s with the Keikain girl’s big brother. But I’m curious as to why would Nue snatched the Keikain girl.”

       “I have a hunch” Hidemoto appeared at their side. “But I’m not sure.”

       “What is it, Hidemoto?” Nurarihyon asked turned to his old, not dead, comrade and friend.

       “It’s just that I’ve read a book about Seimei.” The Keikain ancestor putted his chin in between his pointer finger and thumb, thinking. ‘ _And if I’m right, as always, it will be a big problem for the Keikain Clan and everyone_ ’.

       “What of it?”

       “Seimei… wants a person who has a great power…” Hidemoto sighed. “And it seems that he is now interested in Yura-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So do you guys think?   
> Sorry for the OOC-ness and if it was a trash!!  
> And for everyone's info, I DON'T have a beta so if there are mistakes lingering anywhere, I will not be able to put a finger on someone TT-TT...  
> I'll edit this one later...  
> For updates, kindly check for my profile~ That's where I'll post any progress.  
> TIA~


End file.
